


Paragon of Her Kind

by TheHeraldOfReckoning



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Genocide, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Battle for the Universe, F/M, Fuck Zarkon because he's a little shit (badass though), Galra Empire, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm not sure how many tags I can place lol, Magic, Matter of Life and Death, Minor Character Death, Prejudice and slight racism, Rebellions, Redemption?, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Some death, Space Flight, War, Why is Lotor so hot?, Will follow the plot mostly., a little bit., maybe major character death?, naaaaah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 07:39:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHeraldOfReckoning/pseuds/TheHeraldOfReckoning
Summary: Her world gone, her city burned to ash and her species at the brink of extinction. Burdened by a duty that cannot be forsaken. A destiny that was preordained by the moment of her birth. A weapon that will save the universe. She will tip the scale of power and balance the chaos that has engulfed thousands of planets and civilizations alike. She will not be alone: beside her is the Princess, the five paladins from Earth, a Dark Prince that seeks to rule, and a small fraction of what she had preserved of her people. All while facing down an Empire that had ruled for over ten thousand years.





	1. Prologue: The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> I'm happy to see you all here! Now this is my first work for Archive so I hope you'll all forgive me if my story seems a bit crummy at first. But I've decided that I wanted to do a Voltron fanfiction because I've been absolutely smitten with Netflix's new Legendary Defenders series. It even has some familiar aspects of the old show that I love and its great. So I hope that you all enjoy my work!

Screams.

Death.

Wails of children and cries of despaired mothers and fathers.

Everything was _burning._

How could have everything gone so _wrong_?

“My Lady Ostara!”

Wide blue eyes turned away from the carnage. One of her family guards stood in the archway of her bedroom chamber that led the balcony that once had a view of the grand city. But now it was rubble and all she could taste was its ashes. “Aegeus…” she rested against the railing, frail. Aegeus came forward, his hands outstretched. His features were gaunt, brown eyes haunted, he seemed to have aged before her eyes though he was a few hundred years old. By her people standards, he was still young.

“My lady it is not safe for you here. We must go.” His hand slowly took her own and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Ostara flinched at the sound of blasters being shot and the shrieks of the dying. “Where would we go? There isn’t anywhere to run. The Castle of Lions has long been sealed. The King cannot allow the Galra to take Voltron!”

Aegeus drew her towards him, urging her to move. “There is a ship at the outskirts of the city. Your mother wanted me to bring you there. There isn’t any choice left. If you stay milady you will die. We…no, I can’t allow that!”

She took in his dirt stained face and brushed her fingers lightly against the swell of his cheek. “It is my duty to protect and preserve life! I’ve failed my people and I have failed you. I did not rise up to my calling in this war. I shouldn’t leave them…not like this.” She turned to the red sky. Galra ships hung over the city like a black cloud, their Ion Cannons raining fire from above.

Aegeus cupped her face, forcing her to face him. He leaned down so that he was eye-level with the young woman, steely and determined. “No, you are one of the few Sacred Ones. Perhaps the only one left aside from the King. Your magic is still growing. Nurture it and one day you’ll be a shining star in the dark Void! Today is not the day for your true calling. I don’t believe for one _tick_ that this is your fate, I can _feel_ it.”

Tears flowed freely.

“But…”

He shook her head once. “Ostara, for once you will listen to me! I might have been a guard serving your family for more than fifty _decathebes_ but just this once I will not follow any orders you may give me. Your mother entrusted me with your protection. I will do as she asks. Your brother has already left with a handful of refugees. We can only hope that the Galra did not notice.”

“And what of mother?”

His grip went slack and he avoided her gaze then, his orbs shined with guilt and sorrow. That moment, in her heart, she knew. Ostara inhaled sharply, her blood running cold. No. How could this be? Her mother. One of the many thousands of victims. Her cry of grief rang through the air. She balled her fists and pressed it against her guard’s chest. Her heart breaking for her mother, for her father who refused to leave the King, for her people, for her planet. Aegeus tossed his arm around her shoulder, pressing her to his side and the cloak he wore draped over her. A familiar gesture of comfort and protection.

“Come. We should make haste.”

She did not object this time when he led her through her chambers. He had her grab some essentials including the family heirloom, an ancient trident, she held it close like a child with a safety blanket. Aegeus rushed her through her childhood home. There was no time to reminisce about the past or take one last look. When they reached the crumbling streets Ostara was met with the mangled bodies of her fellow Alteans, their blood running through the stones of the streets. She covered her mouth in horror.

“Don’t look, Lady Ostara.” The cape that was draped over her hid the massacre from her view as her guard placed it over her head. “Whatever you do, don’t let me go.”

She bowed her head in acknowledgement, grasping Aegeus’ arm tightly. Both of them took the side roads avoiding the main streets of the city where sounds and explosions emanated from. So far their trip had gone without incident. They had to sneak around a few Galra patrols but luck was in their favor since Ostara’s home what not to far from the edges of the city and the flames had hidden them from the eyes of the enemy. When the burning fields of Altea were in view the duo huddled down behind a broken wall. Shouts and orders of Galra rang in the air, pleas of Alteans fell on deaf ears as they spied citizens rounded up and being held at gunpoint. The defenseless people huddled together in their fear. Ostara leaned out of her hiding place a little.

“Aegeus, we must do something.”

She was pulled back quickly before she could be spotted. Her guard’s lips set in a firm line. “There is nothing we can do for those people. Those who had managed to escape the city have already fled to the countryside. They might have already evacuated a few hundred already.”

Horror shined in her sapphire orbs. “But there are _children_! _Families_!” Her fingers curled around the staff of her trident.

Sensing her intentions Aegeus clutched her shoulders. “They are lost! We can’t save everyone. I know that it is in your nature to ease the suffering of all people but this time you can’t.” He cupped her cheek and his thumb trailed over the azure marking under her eye. “When this is over I promise we’ll do all that we can to aid the survivors and the victims of these Galra filth but _please_ , let us get you off Altea. Our homeworld and its people are done. I cannot bare to fail you as I’ve failed your mother.”

Forcing her to feet he led her away from the mass of Galrans and Alteans. Ostara sobbed openly begging him to let her go. “No, please Aegeus we can’t just leave them! They’ll die!” He didn't even stop when the sound of blasters reached their ears and remained deaf to the call of the perished. The guard ignored her attempts, using his physical strength to overpower the young woman as he took her further from the city. Just a few short blocks away until they’ve reached the outermost edge of the city…

“ _Please! Somebody save my baby!”_

Ostara’s eyes snapped over to the figure of an Altean mother interlocked in a battle with a large Galran female. Their hands both on a blaster, interlocked in a fierce struggle, attempting to overpower the other. The mother held on fast and near the door, what was unassumingly her home, a little girl cried. Fat tears streaked down her round face as she wailed for her mother. The invading soldier, in her frustration, used her height to her advantage. Staggering the Altean mother the soldier used the moment of her weakness to kick out. Foot striking the knee with a powerful blow, Ostara flinched at the sound of a sickening crack that rung out and the woman howled in agony as she fell to the floor.

The howling was cut short with one clean shot to the head.

“ _Mama!_ ”

The Galran soldier spun on her heel towards the unprotected child who clung to the doorway in terror. Struggling, Ostara stamped down on Aegeus’ foot “ _Quiznak_!” he cursed. It provided the opportunity she needed as she broke free from his hold and dashed forward with a speed she didn’t even know she was capable of. “Lady Ostara! Come back!” Aegeus beseeched.

Closing in on the Galra woman, Ostara raised her trident. “Get away from her!” She commanded. The Galra peered over her shoulder. Ostara didn’t wait for the soldier to react when she swung the end of her trident into the side of their head with all her strength. The Galra’s head snapped to the side from the impact and the large alien’s form crumbled down to the ground next to her victim, out cold from just the blow and a sizable dent in the helm she wore.

Breathing heavily Ostara tucked the trident closer to her side and turned her attention to the child who watched with wary green eyes. Kneeling down, she outstretched her hand. Not wanting to scare the girl more Ostara’s expression smoothed out to one of comfort. “It’s okay, you’re safe now. Come here little one. My name is Ostara.”  

Hesitantly the girl made her way over, her tiny hand placed in her palm. Curling her slender fingers around the delicate appendage Ostara tucked a strand of the girl’s dirty pink hair behind a little pointed ear. “What is your name?” She crooned, using the same tone her mother used on her while she was a young child.

“Kara…” The girl murmured, seemingly captivated by her savior.

“Kara. That’s a beautiful name. I’m sorry that you had to see this…” Ostara was truly regretful, “If you come with me I can take you somewhere safe.”

“What about mama?”

Such an innocent question broke the remains of her heart. Standing up to her full height Ostara swooped the girl up into her arms and tucked her into her side, using her hip to balance the child. “I’m sorry, Kara. I’m afraid we can’t do anything for her. She’s gone. She has returned to the Universe.” Small hands gripped the fabric of her robe and her small face buried into her neck to hide from the chaos around her.

“My lady!” Aegeus had finally caught up and he was enraged.

His nostrils flared and he looked betrayed by her behavior. “Sorry about your foot.” Ostara apologized as she returned to his side. Aegeus eyed the child in her arms, the corner of his lips turning downwards. “Forget about my foot, why did you have to do something so reckless? You could have been killed!”

She sighed. “I know. But she needed me. You’re right, I cannot save everyone.” Holding the child closer to her she ran her hand soothingly up and down her back. “But I can at least save _one_.” Her answer did little to sooth Aegeus’ anger but he did not offer any further argument as he pulled her away from the unconscious Galran soldier and dead mother with the same pink hair that was now stained red.

 

* * *

 

 

Upon reaching the country there seemed to have been fewer Galra to avoid and the city behind them was a wild inferno that lit up the night sky. They trailed up the paths, passing by houses where families huddled to watch the city burn in despair. Coming across each Altean Ostara had offered them refuge, seemingly with no place to go they followed and gathered behind her and Aegeus as they made their ways into the mountains. All of them were dirty, the tears cleaned a path down their face as they trudged along. The young and old were in the front and the strong of their group brought up the rear.

“Thank you for saving us, Lady Ostara.” An elder man called. The old man was a shriveled toothless creature, feeble and walked with a cane. He looks as though a puff of wind could blow him down. He had a hand tremor and constant waggling and bobbing of the head. The old man's deep wrinkles seemed to carve a map of his life on his still agile and mobile facial features. His twinkling eyes were framed by thick white eyebrows and on his stubbled chin were white whiskers.

Ostara bowed her head humbly. “It is the right thing to do, but I wish I’ve could have done _more_. So many have perished in the city. I doubt I would have been useful if my family hadn’t provide a ship.”

“No one could have foreseen this atrocity, child.” He comforted.

Ostara’s lips pursed. Her eyes never straying from the path. The old man hobbled at her side and she slowed her pace so that he could keep up. “The return of Emperor Zarkon has taken many by surprise. You are not to blame for this and neither is King Alfor.”

“Thank you, respected elder. I shall heed your words but my heart still aches for our people. All this blood and for what?” she whispered mournfully.

“We might have lost Altea this day but we have endured and that, my sweet child, is a victory.” His gnarled finger pointed to the survivors around them. “These people know who you are. One of the Sacred. You give them hope, you are a light in the darkness and they will follow you. You are the daughter of Vahram, hailing from the most Ancient and Noblest House of Altea.” 

Ostara shifted the sleeping Kara in her arms. Her fellow Alteans eyes followed her in the wake of the old man’s words. Amidst their despair this was a spark. Some dared to have glimmer of hope in their eyes. Under their observation she straightened, her shoulders pulled back and held her head high.

“I will follow you to the stars, Milady.” Aegeus pledged, his fist over his heart.

A few chants of “milady” rang through the air. Ostara’s eyes glistened as she continued to lead her people. When they have finally reached their destination there was a white ship hidden by the rocky ridges of the mountain range. Jogging ahead Aegeus went to the ships panel to open the hangar bay doors. The ramp lowered and the people began to board. Ostara remained by the entrance to oversee her people’s passage aboard safely.

Many had offered their thanks and praises, shedding tears of gratitude. When the last had boarded Ostara trudged up the ramp. The door sealed shut behind her. Being careful with Kara she handed them to a young Altean couple who had no problem taking care of the little girl for her. She passed by the elder who smiled at her encouragingly when she made her way to the bridge where Aegeus awaited her.

“Start the engines, we must take off soon and get these people as far from Altea.” Standing in the center she spread out her hands. The ship hissed and the controls came up from the floor to greet her. Ostara rested her palms against the cool surface of the Teludav. At the contact it glowed a light blue as it tapped into her Altean energy.

Aegeus worked as her co-pilot as the thrusters kicked in. The ship rocked as it rose from the surface. The continued for several feet. “Is there any Galran ships immediate area?”

“No. We are clear, the bulk of their fleet is focused on the cities.” Aegeus confirmed tapping away at his console.

She sighed, relieved. “Alright, thrusters at full power. Once we reach a safe distance from Altea we should be able to make a wormhole. This may not be the Castle of Lions but this ship will do.”

“Your father and grandfather thought of everything.” Her guard’s fingers ran up the screen as he set the thrusters to go to their max capacity. 

They shot up to the sky, the turbulence quaking the ship as they traveled towards the stars. They cleared the darkened atmosphere of Altea with no interferences.

“Lady Ostara! The Galran fleet is mobilizing!” A few screens popped up, flashing red in warning as they observed the movements of the enemy.

“Where are they going?” She questioned.

“They seem to be leaving the planet.” They both stared in puzzlement. Summoning the computer that would give them full vision of the events around them they spotted the fleets moving away from the planet. Her brows furrowed as she spotted a large battleship in the far distance. “What is that?” She breathed.

“That’s Emperor Zarkon’s ship!” Aegeus cried.

They paled as the ship loomed sinisterly in the distance. At the bottom of the ship something dark and menacing began to take form. The sirens of the ship blared loudly at the danger. “It is charging up some sort of power! I don’t know what it is!”

“Activate cloaking and quickly before we are spotted!” Ostara pressed her hands more firmly on the Teludav. Aegeus was quick to follow her commands the ship went into stealth. That did not seem to stop whatever was amassing at Zarkon’s ship.

“If he’s not aiming for us then who is he _aiming_ for?” her guard fidgeted. Neither wanted to know. And then it happened.

It was as if time had slowed down. The beam took off from the ship, hurling itself across space and avoiding the Galran fleet entirely until it struck the planet’s surface. The blast was powerful enough at their distance to set them off course, the alarms ringing in the ears. Ostara and Aegeus became sprawled on the floor. If they were managed to be taken off their feet then they couldn’t imagine what it would be like for their passengers.

Ostara prompted herself into a sitting position. She winced and rubbed her suddenly sore back. “Aegeus, are you alright?” She called. She didn’t get an answer back. Looking up, her guard stood in front of her. His back turned and all she could see was the blue of his tarnished cape hanging from his broad shoulders. Slowly getting up on her feet she shuffled over to his side. “Aegeus?” she tried again.

The expression on his face made her fall silent. His eyes were blown wide, his jaw slack, his brows arched high. She faced what had his attention and she staggered back.

“ _No…_ ” She moaned inconsolably.  

There, in the void of space. The planet of Altea laid in pieces. The planet utterly destroyed, the last in the entire solar system. Gone. She moaned into her hands in anguish. Everything she’s ever known was lost to her forever. The history and technology of her people with it. Arms hesitantly wrapped around her and she welcomed the embrace.

“It’s gone, Aegeus. Altea is _gone_.” She snivelled.

“The planet might be gone but _we’re_ still here. We are the last of the Alteans. We, your brother, and all the other Alteans that had managed to flee from this bloodshed.” His hand ran over her hair, pacifying her to the best of his ability.

“I know you wish to mourn, Lady Ostara. I do too, and the people down in the Hangar will as well when we tell them the news, but now is not the time. Our priority is to find a safe place for our people.” He placed her hands onto the Teludav. “You will lead us. You are your mother’s daughter after all. She was a good leader and Alchemist. And you are too.”

Her hands clenched the Teludav tightly, her knuckles becoming white. “Y…yes, you are right. I shall mourn our loss later.” Closing her eyes she channeled her energy into the ship. Before the spaceship, a small blue circle appeared before growing wide enough for the ship to travel through. Inside they were swept by an intense wild tunnel of energy. Traveling anywhere in the universe.

It was time to search for a new home far from Zarkon’s reach. 

But where?


	2. End of the Long Road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a lot of fun writing this. And I hope those who have read the previous chapter enjoyed it and that you continue enjoying my work. I always loved Voltron, I remember watching the older versions of the show like Defender of the Universe with my uncle when I was young. I was pleased to see this new form of Voltron that I can watch with my sisters kids and find it new and enjoyable but still familiar. Its a wonderful feeling and I applaud those who work on the show who managed to make it enjoyable for all ages and the deep character development they added too it. Voltron was cool but I love episodes where its just the paladins and we watch them grow! Okay...I'm rambling. Please ignore me and enjoy the chapter xD
> 
> Oh before I forget lemme just put down some Altean words that may show up in this chapter and future chapters. 
> 
> Varga: Altean word for hour  
> Quintent: Altean word for a day  
> Quiznak: Altean swearword  
> Tick: Altean word for second  
> Deca-Pheob: Altean word for year  
> Decathebe: Altean word for decade.

_Five years later..._

 

Stars winked at her from the endless arch of void-black beyond a large moon’s corona. In places they were birthstone-blue and beautiful, all a-glitter in their heavenly finery. The ones furthest away, almost outside the span of her own comprehension, were like flashing pinpricks in a veil of darkness. They had a faint, silver tint and they looked like they were the distant, glittering sparks from angel fire. All of them were beacons of hope for all the lost souls of the world, or so she thought. It seemed to her that there was a snowfall sparkling in outer space and she felt privileged to witness it.

In all her years Ostara had never left her homeworld of Altea.

She remembered her father with an acute awareness, he had dazzled her with stories of Space and distant planets. He had promised that one day he’ll take her and her brother when they were old enough on a trip to another one of their planets in their solar system. Too think that her first time seeing Altea from such a view would be the last.

The scientists were right about time being irrelevant in space. It was unending in its glory.  Now seeing alien life was not new to the young Altean woman. There were diplomats from other races that had come and gone from King Alfor’s court. She had the pleasure to mingle with them when she would go with her father to the Castle. Some of the diplomats were even Galra before the Empire struck with such vengeance against her King. And now as she and her people traveled through the vastness of the Universe, they came across many lifeforms. She would usually stop on planets for supplies, talk with the locals. Alteans were known for their diplomacy and exploration, she had used her race’s ability to change her appearance more than once to gain the trust of the native races of each planet she touched down on. Some were hostile and others had taken pity on the homeless Alteans and provided food and necessities. But never had any offered shelter. And so they moved on.

Hours turned to days, to weeks, to months, to several years. They flew and over the course of their time in space, many of the survivors from Altea had placed her in the position of the spearhead. The one that explores the planets, the one that talks to the locals, a pathfinder.

Though as time wore on she had grown weary. Her people were oblivious to this, all with the exception of Aegeus who knew her for so long. He did his best as her second-in-command to ease the burden of leadership but he could not fully relieve her of her duty since she supplied much of the ship with the power of her Altean energy, so he took control of leading the people or going down to planets himself to come back with enough food and water to last them a few more months. Ostara always gave their alien hosts, in return for the supplies, new knowledge and an insight to better their technology.

As they traveled, Ostara was sure to lead her people as far away from the Galra Empire as possible. She had been hearing whispers of its expansion, the conquering of planets and the subjugation of its people bothered her greatly to know that Zarkon was gaining power. So she began the long journey towards the edge of the known Universe to keep away from the Mad Emperor. 

It was up to her to keep them safe from now on. 

“When will we find a new home, Lady Ostara?” Young Kara often asked her.

“Soon.” She would reply.

The child had come out of her shell after the initial shock of the attack wore off. She had nightmares still, but she and the other children aboard the ship were improving. Ostara would always check on them, read stories and play when the other adults were too busy. They loved her and always came giggling to the bridge only to be chased out by Aegeus when they started becoming too rowdy and get dangerously close to messing with the navigational system.

Finding medicine for the elderly, on the other hand, was a challenge. She did everything in her power to get them, she went to galactic hubs and bargained, even offered her services as an alchemist to earn some universal currency. She always had to chase away her elders’ guilt. She found herself often in the company of the toothless old man who had comforted her back on Altea. His name was Myron and he was once a humble farmer who worked with his son and daughter-in-law, who were both on board the ship. They were fortunate that they were far from the carnage but there wasn’t a day he and his family didn’t thank her for bringing them to her ship.

“It was my mother who provided the ship.” She had answered him, she had no desire at that time to claim credit when her mother had given them the means of their evacuation.

“It matters not, you brought us here and saved lives. Saved young Kara. She told us what you did to a Galran soldier. Many don’t doubt your bravery and you care for us with your magic. You have the essence of life and compassion within you, milady. I hope that I will live long enough to see where you will bring us and how you’ll lead us into building a new home.” His aged face wrinkled more when he gave her that toothless smile. She had wept that day.

When Ostara had free time from leading, when they were just drifting through space, she would search for signals of any other Alteans. Although she wanted to looked for one ship in particular, her brother was out there and he was out there all alone and unaware of the fate of his family. Or he could be dead if he was shot down. She did her best to avoid that thought but something within her told her that he was alive and well. She missed him dearly.

And after half a year of traveling, Ostara had become the symbol of hope. The lady of Light some would fondly say jokingly, much to her dismay. She would reprimand them for giving her such titles that she didn’t deserve but they would just smile and continue on with the names despite her not wanting it. One name stuck in particular, "the Oracle" they named her. Now it was not the type of Oracle that speaks to the divine or Gods, but the one in the sense that provides wise and insightful counsel. She honestly hated it, but no matter how many times she pleaded not to be called Oracle they did so anyways. She believed that it should be the Elders that they should look towards for worldly advice, not her. She was not exactly the youngest Altean on the ship but she was younger than Aegeus. Not too far out of her adolescent stage in life. 

And of course, Aegeus was right when he predicted she would grow into her magic. It had grew into unimaginable power. A special connection to all life had formed. She commanded the power of Quintessence and used it to power the Altean technology aboard the ship using her own self as the medium at the risk of her own health. But later she had turned to the more subtle arts of healing. Her understanding of Quintessence and the Universe stemmed from her mother. From what Ostara knew, at some point she was a scientist that worked a bit with an Altean Alchemist named Honerva, and for unknown reasons she was dismissed from the project. After her return to Altea with her father, who had stayed by the side of King Alfor as an adviser while taking care of her brother, they discovered she was with child. Not long after that Ostara was born.

But she did not have her mother to ask for guidance, or Elders to ask since those who had survived could not assist her either because they knew little of Altean Alchemy and the power of Quintessence, she would meditate and ponder in her chambers. She even took time to write philosophical manifestos about Quintessence and she had concluded that it was force that connected all living beings in the Universe. It provided life, energy, a connection of sorts to reality.

In a way knowing that she was connected to all living things was a comfort, it didn’t matter if the living being was Altean or not. She was once regaled with the tale of Sacred Balmeras who gifted her people with power crystals and in return those like her who were one ones to restore the magnificent creature with Quintessence in return.

When she found a home for her people she vowed that she would seek out an Ancient Balmera and connect to it as her Ancestors have done.

But for now she still had a long way to go. 

 

* * *

 

Aegeus ambled onto the bridge, a tray of tea and food balanced in his hands. "Lady Ostara, why don't you join me for lunch? You deserve a break." He went to her side at the dais. He narrowed his eyes and took a good, long look at his ward.  

She was always pale but she seemed to have become nearly as white as the walls of the ship. The dark circles under her eyes were much more prominent but it done nothing to hinder her beauty. Many were charmed by his young Mistress and he was positive that he would have to start chasing off some young men soon when they come sniffing around. To everyone else on the ship, his Lady Ostara was the epitome of Altean beauty and a perfect picture of poise and serenity. She was admired by her peers and loved. Her parents would have been proud of their hardworking daughter who led them tirelessly through Space.  

But he knew the young woman best. To him, her emotions were not that easily hidden on her innocent face. Her pain was evident in the crease of her lovely brow and the down curve of her cupid bow lips. But her eyes, they showed her soul. They were pools a of restless cerulean waves, an ocean of hopeless grief.  

"I cannot rest yet, my friend. I must see to it that we deliver our people safely to a new home."  

Aegeus emitted a long sigh and gingerly placed his tray down by his feet. Straightening he stepped closer to Ostara who shot him a half-hearted glare, in which he ignored. Gently, as if picking up a baby bird, he took her hands away from the Teludav and urged her to sit with him. Not in a mood for fighting she sank down to the floor with him, her robes pooling around her.   

"I know you desire to find a place for our people, but you can't be helpful if you neglect yourself." He chastised. He twisted his torso so he could snatch the tray up and place it between them. "Small breaks won't hurt anyone." He poured the tea for the both of them and handed her a cup. She murmured a grateful thank you and took a long-appreciated sip of the hot liquid. Her eyes fluttered close and she hummed in pleasure.  

"Good?" Aegeus teased, a knowing grin forming on his face.  

A small smile tugged at the corner of her lips. "Yes, you have become rather proficient at making tea. Remember the first brew you've ever made?"  

He shuddered. "I don't want to think about it. I was a guard, not a servant!"  

A twinkling laugh filled the air and he found himself relaxing, happier that his ward had brightened. "Indeed! I've never seen that particular color of green on your face in my life!" Ostara's hand covered her mouth trying to stifle her giggles, mostly in vain since a few slipped past.   

"Which didn't flatter my markings at all!" He ran a finger down his face, trailing his dark green markings that went from the top of his cheekbone to nearly his jaw. It stood out quite nicely against his bronze skin.  

"It was as if your markings had vanished." Ostara picked at her food under Aegeus' observant eyes. She ate small bits at a time and he was concerned about her ailing appetite. He prayed that she wasn't pushing herself too much with her duties.   

"So... 'Oracle'." He drawled, he snatched up his teacup and took a drink of his already cooling tea.  

"Don't call me that, Aegeus. You know I don't like it." She scowled. Her nose scrunched up adorably as she took a bite of her food goo.  

"They will call you that anyways. You are wise and they seek audiences with you so that you can offer invaluable insight. Such things are to be treasured. With the King and royal family gone...they look to you as a person who can lead. You are one of the nobility, one of the Sacred, one who is gifted with magic. It makes you an ideal candidate, my lady." He explained kindly. Her expression became downcast, her gaze lowering to her lap.  

"I do not _feel_ worthy of such things. I am not King Alfor, nor am I the Queen, even Princess Allura could have been a better choice. I am just a nobleman's daughter."  

Aegeus hummed softly and lightly patted her on the back. "That humility is what makes you more than worthy. We are lucky to have you. Back on Altea there was many who would try and climb up the ladder for power in the court."  

Ostara snorted "King Alfor was quick to shut down any mischief. I remember." She recalled fondly, a tinge of sorrow in her voice.  

They sat in silence. Both reminiscing as they turned their attention towards the twinkling distant stars and polished off the remaining food goo.  Aegeus poured the last of the tea into their mugs. "We've traveled far. Almost to the edge of the known universe." He mused.  

Ostara tucked some of her stray hair behind her elegantly pointed ear. "It has felt like eternity. I don't remember how long we've been going, or how many wormholes I've opened."  

"Well..opening wormholes was a bit taxing for you at first. When you settled into your magic you were able to open it easier each time." He rested his hand her head and ruffled her hair, his chest puffed up in pride. 

She had indeed come a long way since he met the shy young child so long ago.  

"I pray that soon it won't be required as often when we find a new home. I am growing tired, Aegeus." Ostara's teacup clanked against the tray as she rested it down, she absentmindedly batted his hand away. She did not even look away from the darkness beyond their ship, she simply admired the distant lights. Her admittance came to a bit of a surprise for him. Never had she had verbally confided in him about her troubles.  

"Would you like for me to take command then, my lady? I wouldn't mind doing so if that means you can get some well-deserved rest." Ostara shook her head slowly and stood up, she ran her hands down her robes to smooth away any of the wrinkles that had formed during their lunch. With a flick of her wrist the map of the Universe came alive on the bridge, surrounding them. "That won't be necessary, Aegeus. There are a few planets I was scanning today. All in condition to support life. I want to send some volunteer scouts to look at them. Myself included." 

Raising to his feet he stared at the suddenly enlarged planets of interests. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "How do you wish to proceed then?" 

Ostara danced round the planets gesturing to the first one "I was thinking of having you scout this one with three volunteers. If there is life I want to be sure we approach the natives diplomatically, they may be our neighbors or they could supply us." She continued to a world that was actually a habitable moon that orbited a large gas giant. "I am going to send a team of just volunteers. Depending on who wants to go, the team leader has yet to be decided." Finally, she brought up the last planet. "This one I'll go to personally. I'll bring two volunteers with me so you don't have to worry about me being alone."  

Aegeus huffed, displeased "You know I don't like you going anywhere without me." He really didn't. He's been looking out for her for so long, he hated the idea of anyone that wasn't him to watch her back. Ever since the Altean genocide he had grown rather overprotective. She shot him an exasperated look "I'll be fine, just like how I've been fine the other times I went planetside without you."  

He grudgingly agreed. She never did once get into trouble when she went on her own and when she had he was always with her. Luck was always in his lady's favor. "Do you want me to inform the others?" He swooped down, gathering the tray into his hands.  

"If you could." The map of the Universe flickered before disappearing.  

Bowing his head respectfully he dismissed himself, not after promising that he will return later with his squad and some others that will join them on their voyage to these alien worlds. Ostara smiled at him before returning to her place upon the dais, her hands resting upon the Teludav.  

 

* * *

 

 Ostara waited by the few flight pods her ship had. She was tapping away at a console, programming some of droids for the upcoming expeditions. She had discarded her robes in favor of a more travel friendly one, it hugged her form tightly to allow maximum mobility. Her new state of dress was majorly white with accents of light blue around her shoulders and hips. Around her wrists and ankles were cuffs of gold with glowing blue lights in the center. And on her chest was the sigil of her family's house, a noble beast that had once roamed in the wilds of Altea, another thing lost after the destruction of their planet. The outfit had been a standard Altean spacesuit when her people flourished and traveled the Universe. Her matching white helmet sat upon some boxes not too far away.  

"Ready to go, I see."  

Ostara finished typing out of the rest of her code into the droids. "Always." She chimed playfully. Logging out of the console she grabbed her helmet and tucked it under her arm. "I'm glad to see you arrive on time." Aegeus grinned, rubbing the back of his neck. He adorned himself in a similar suit, with the exception that his was accented with red that complimented his curly russet locks that sat messily upon his head. Behind him there were men and women alike who had volunteered for their mission. One of them was Myron's son who had shyly waved at her in greeted.  

"It's a pleasure to see you, Jorreth."  

His face flushed as he bashfully regarded her. "L-Lady Ostara." She blinked. She wasn't that intimidating, was she? She turned her attention to Jorreth's wife who smiled and elbowed her husband as discreetly as she could. The woman whispered to her husband, whatever she said made the flush disappear from his cheeks and make him look abashed.  

"So, I got the amount of eight volunteers. Three of them are willing to make up the full volunteer squad. Luckily one is a pilot, his name is Izoren." Aegeus reported. He turned to the group of three, two men and a woman and nodded his head to the man in the middle.  

"I remember him." Ostara had made it her duty to remember all the names of faces of the survivors on her ship. They stemmed from all walks of life, it mattered not what class their hailed from, they were all equal now.  

"Go prepare your flight pod, we'll all be in communication with each other as we go to our designated planets." Her guard, she wasn't sure if he could still be considered her guard now, ordered. Izoren and his comrades bowed their heads respectfully before they went off to their pod, boarding it. Three other volunteers shuffled to Aegeus "This is my squad and the remaining ones are yours."  

Ostara turned to her teammates pleasantly. Jorreth and his wife. She clapped her hands together, a grin nearly splitting her face in two with her happiness. "Excellent! I look forward to working with you!"  

"Likewise, Lady Oracle." Sienna grasped her husband's hand and dragged him closer.  

Ostara huffed, "I am not an Oracle." She muttered. Rarely did she ever show her discontentment to anyone. If they had elected her to be their representative then she'll appear strong for as long as they want her. Granting her titles was one thing she never agreed with, her distaste stemmed from her childhood when she was discovered to be one of the few Alteans gifted like the King in alchemy. 'Sacred One' was one of the many first titles she received. She wanted to earn them, not get them due to the circumstances of her birth and abilities. Her brother on the other hand enjoyed such attention though he did not share her talent for magic.  

Sienna linked her arm casually with the sulky young woman. "Think of it as a fond nickname, my Lady." Ostara barely had a moment to say goodbye to Aegeus when the peppy Altean woman dragged her to their flight pod. Jorreth was quick to follow, snatching up both his and his wife's helmet before following them inside. "I'm happy to finally serve alongside you, Lady Ostara." Sienna gushed.  

Ostara shyly smiled, charmed by the woman's bubbly personality. She was rather pretty. Sienna had skin darker than Aegeus' and from her high forehead to the swell of her cheek, yellow Altean markings graced her face. Her hair was as dark as the void of space, long silken strands that seem to float behind her whenever she moved, the air making it dance. It was a stark contrast to Ostara's golden head, hair that was said to be gifted by the sun. It was fairer than her mother's.  

"It is a pleasure, but please, I am just Ostara." She was released by her comrade. Sienna's eyes trailing her from head to toe gauging her.  

"Such humility for a girl of noble breeding. I can see why you're well liked. We've been together on this ship for five years and yet we have never had a chance to talk."  

Ostara chuckled and led herself to the pilot's seat. Pressing buttons on the control panel the flight pod started to come to life, the hum of the engines reaching their ears. "Between missions, flying the ship, studying my magic, and occasionally visiting the children there seems to be little time to sit down and converse with anyone." She rested her hands on the controls and paused thoughtfully. "Except for Aegeus." With that, she pulled back the controls and typed in the commands.  

The hanger doors opened into the void of space and she carefully launched them out. Aegeus' and Izoren's pods right behind them. She relished the freedom when it came to flying. Not that she didn't mind piloting the ship, it's just the fact that she enjoyed being alone. No responsibilities to weigh her down. It was just her and the stars.  

Jorreth and Sienna sat in their designated seats. "Let us hope this mission goes well."  

"It will. I have a good feeling about it." Ostara turned on the communications. The voices of Izoren and Aegeus playing out through the speakers.  

" _Lady Ostara._ " Izoren's deep voice rumbled in greeting.  

"Izoren." She responded in kind.  

For the next few minutes she debriefed her team. Separated into groups of three the squads would go scout their assigned planets, all of them promising and able to support life. If they were to encounter Alien life they must remain as diplomatic as possible, they could not afford enemies when there was so precious few of their people left. If they were lucky perhaps they would be given a home alongside new allies. If not, then maybe they could ask for supplies.  It was a simple and basic recon mission. Ostara's planet was the furthest in a distant system. Aegeus' and Izoren's planets were not too far from the other, both planets happened to be set in a binary star system.  

"Good luck everyone. We'll meet again when we return."  

" _Stay safe, Lady Ostara. It unsettles me that I cannot be there for you_." Aegeus spoke softly, his voice tender.  

Sienna lean over to Ostara, beaming "No worries Aeggie, the lady is safe with us! My husband and I will make sure of it."  

Ostara bit her lip, her cheeks flushing as she swallowed back a laugh. Aegeus sputtered over the coms, and there was suspicious sounds of cackles and laughter. " _MY NAME IS NOT AEGGIE!_ " Shaking her head at their antics she guided the flight pod away from the others. "Safe journeys, and do not fret so  _Aeggie_ _._ I'll be perfectly safe." Laughing heartily, she went into FTL flight, the ship and the flight pods disappearing behind them. 

She didn't even wait to hear Aegeus' response.  

 

* * *

 

The flight pod broke out of FTL after several varga. It hovered for a moment in a system far from their ship but Ostara held no fear. Jorreth and Sienna were nervous but their slight trembling gave way to their excitement as they flew towards their destination. A breathtaking blue and green planet greeted them in the distance, the system's star shining its brilliant light upon it.  

"Beautiful." Sienna said.  

Ostara was inclined to agree that it was quite beautiful. Her heart twinge painfully in her chest. It looked almost like Altea from this distance, the only thing lacking were the artificial megastructual rings that surrounded the lost planet. One of the standing achievements of her people, gone forever.  

"Located a landing zone. Sending the nav-point to you now, Lady Ostara." Jorreth tapped away the the holographic keys in front of him. Ostara glanced at the circle that appeared on the screen in front of her, she maneuvered the ship to follow the direction it was giving. "Understood. Descent is a go."  

The flight pod shook from sudden turbulence as the pod came closer to the planet. "Entering the atmosphere!" Sienna reported diligently. They held on tightly as they broke through, the planet's gravity taking hold of their pod. Ostara leveled them out carefully, being mindful of their surroundings as they flew over sharp peaks of mountains. Getting closer to their landing zone she descended even further. She ignored the awed murmurs of her companions as they took in the view, she could admire it later when they were on the ground.  

"Land right over there in the clearing, my Lady!" Jorreth unbuckled himself from his seat to stand beside her. Pointing at the clear spot he founded. Doing as she was told she gently guided them down, extending the 'legs' of the flight pod as it touched down on the ground. Unbuckling themselves they placed their helmets upon their heads, ready to explore the new alien world. Ostara gathered a few recon droids into her arms. Jorreth opened the hatch for them all to step outside and was greeted by a most marvelous sight.  

The malachite-green fields seemed to be covered in a bright sheen under the dawn moon. They could hear yipping of unknown animals breaking the quiet of the new world before them. Clouds shaped like tufty pillows glided slowly across the sky. They carried an airy, warm, drizzling rain with them. It cleansed the land and banished the strangling coldness and stunned silence of winter.  

Plinking and pattering off the leaves, then fading into memory, the rain energized the flora. It left behind a world baptized and rebirthed by its liquid grace. Song thrushes trilled as the spectre-silver moon began to wane and the fog of flowers in the meadow slowly revealed itself. They could imagine their aromas hovering in the air. Versace-purple crocuses seemed to glow before their eyes.  

Jewel-green insects bounced atop the grass like leggy springs. In the stony verges, Rafael-red valerian sprouted from between coral-black cracks. Spears of dawn light suddenly drenched the farthest corners with their golden magic. A pair of misty-eyed cubs yelped as they saw them and darted to safety.  

A murmuration of starlings wheeled and banked overhead like windtossed gunpowder. The rustic scene was spirit-renewing and immediately the wayward Alteans were smitten.  

Ostara took a few tentative steps forward. Her eyes taking in the scenery. What she noticed in those malachite fields were vivid blue flowers. Thousands of them out in the vast open fields, they swayed gently in the wind.  

"Wow..." Jorreth breathed.  

Sienna rushed over to one of the many flowers and kneeled down beside them. Her hands reached out and caressed the petals softly. She looked over her shoulders, eyes wide and watery. "These are so wonderful. Jorreth, don't they remind you of the Juniberries in the spring?" Jorreth joined his wife, his large hands resting on her slender shoulders. "They are remarkable, my dear." He comforted.  

Ostara turned from the couple to give them their privacy. Holding the droids closer to her for a split moment she closed her eyes and offered a quick prayer to any gods that she ever heard of. If they were to ever have a home. Let this be it.  

Throwing her arms out the droids hummed with life, flying through the air they activated and shot off into different directions. Information from them fed through her visor. It would be hours before they would get any concrete answers. So far, the air was breathable. Reaching up she unlatched her helmet from her suit. Taking a deep breath, she noticed the air was sharp and crisp, refreshing to her lungs that had gotten used to the artificial air the spaceship. A sweet smell filled her nose, perhaps due to the blue flowers. Resting the helmet on the ground she pulled off her gloves, her hands becoming to touch and inspect anything.  

"Lady Ostara?"  

She peered over her shoulder to the couple who huddled together, the blue flower they've been studying between them. "Yes?"  

"Do you think this can be home? After years of searching?" They were hopeful.  

She would be lying if she said she wasn't hopeful too. Joining them she kneeled down, the presence of life here tickled along her skin making goosebumps rise. This planet was young by the feeling of it. "Possibly. If this planet lacks any intelligent race I don't see why not. But if we do find any, we must respect that this is their home and we are  _not_ the Galra." 

"We understand, it's just so beautiful here." Jorreth said sadly.  

"Don't the flowers remind you of the Juniberry, my Lady?" Sienna questioned, a homesickness plagued the young dark-haired woman. Ostara sympathetically reached out and grasped her hand, giving them a gentle squeeze. "Painfully so, they remind me of home." With her free hand she ran her hands along the blue petals. They were soft to the touch, fragile, and her fingertips tingled with energy. Closing her eyes, she simply let herself feel.  

It radiated with life. No... it radiated with pure  _Quintessence_. This whole planet was a _live_. She could feel the lifeforce of everything. She felt so at peace. Something she hadn't felt in what seemed like forever. A blissful sigh left her lips. The flower, the plants, the animals, the planet, it was like a strong steady heartbeat that resonated with her soul.  

"Oh quiznak! My lady, whatever you're doing is making the flowers  _glow_!"  

Eyes snapping open Ostara was greeted with the magical luminescence of the flower before her. The pedals giving off an ethereal light. The neighboring flowers all glowed brightly all reacting to the catalyst of her touch. Even her hands were encased with soft lighting. Her magic had surfaced. She stared in wonder. It was the first time she ever seen this.  

"So, this is the power of a Sacred Altean?"  Sienna's fingers curled around her hand tightly. The young woman sat there, open-mouthed. "I feel  _something_. Nothing that I've ever felt before, I feel...energized. Alive. Is this what you feel all the time?"  

"It's new...if I focus enough I can feel the presence of everything. This planet, it is so very young. Much younger than Altea."  

Jorreth gapped, his hand reached out to brush Ostara's blue sickle-shaped markings. "Your Altean marks...they are glowing too." Snapping out of his stupor his hand quickly retreated, apologizing for his forwardness.  

"This is a very interesting phenomenon. A planet responding to your touch. It truly is something to marvel at!" Sienna gushed, excitement burning in her golden eyes. Ostara pulled her hand back from the flower, the presence of life fading from her being but never fully disappearing. It was as if the planet branded her in some way, she felt a bit entuned to the environment around her. Within a few moments the flowers went back to their previous state, no less beautiful as before.  

Ostara studied her hands closely. "I know that I can harness and channel Quintessence, it is the driving force behind my magic. But there is so much more too it. I know there is. It is what led us down the path of pain and despair, my mother had told me so little of her time on Daibazaal, of an Alchemist to grew so obsessive with its power."  

"The power of Quintessence?" Jorreth asked, his brows pinching.  

"Yes, think of it like this. There’s as many atoms in a single molecule of your DNA as there are stars in the typical galaxy. We are, each of us, a little universe. We are all connected, made of the same stardust. Every planet, every living creature, are interconnected in a web beyond our comprehension. Each of us has Quintessence, it is our power and our life force. It is energy, something that can be harnessed and without it we would be nothing. We are the cosmos made conscious and life is the means by which the universe understands itself." Ostara raised her hands, cupping the couple's cheeks fondly "We might be the last Alteans, but we are never alone in the Universe. For we are all connected no matter the race, even the Galra. There is no difference."  

"That's very...poetic." Sienna murmured, a bit hesitantly but seemingly understanding. "I'm not sure how I feel about being related to a Galra though." 

"Your anger is not misplaced but it is never the answer. It has only ever brought anyone pain." Ostara replied calmly.  

Jorreth covered her hand with his, his eyes lowered "I am humbled by your words, Lady Oracle. I am glad you've led us this far. I hope that under your guidance we can rebuild." His word was laced with reverence.  

"Ostara." She corrected. She wondered if she would get any other them to call her by her given name without the titles. Her response  seems  to fly over their heads and they marveled over her. She let out a breath of defeat and stood. "Come, let us rest and eat. For  now, we wait for the recon droids to come back." 

And so, they did. They rested under the trees chatting and eating away. Ostara made contact with Aegeus and Izoren and listened on their reports. The binary system, in which they were, was inhabited by an early space age species. They were friendly if not suspicious of the new comers in their system. The habitable planets were colonized by these people, the Upians, a race of feathered humanoids. If anything, according to Aegeus, they were skittish. Ready to run away as a flock of birds. Empathetic to their situation they granted them some local fruits and supplies. The leaders did not wish for their presence to remain, they were excited about Alien life but they deemed they weren't ready for 'mixing themselves' in with other races just yet.  

Again, another species who were not willing to let them live on their planet.  

When their report came to a close Ostara relayed their findings. Jorreth and Sienna, like two excitable children, recounted their experience and Ostara's ability to interact with the planet. The volunteers took this as a sign that perhaps their days of wandering would be over. And so far, all the data they collected suggested that there was no form of civilization on this planet. There was edible flora and animals and resources aplenty. It took many vargas to confirm this.  

Soon an entire quintent had come and gone.  

Ostara had been resting against the trunk of an ancient tree, sleeping peacefully and lulled by the song of the planet. When it was time to prepare for their journey back to the spaceship Jorreth had to shake her awake when she didn't respond to the sound of her title. It took a few moments to catch her bearings but whe she was alert enough she found that Sienna was with the droids, busying herself by making backups of the data they collected. Jorreth, after waking her, was in the flight pod readying for their departure. He was humming an old Altean song, seemingly happy.  

Combing her fingers to untangle her hair she joined the young married woman in prepping the droids. "Good morning, my Lady! I hope you slept well?" Sienna greeted.  

"Yes, I did." The corner of Ostara's eyes crinkled, joy sparkled in those deep blue orbs.  

She felt lighter than she had in years. The fatigue she suffered seemed to have disappeared with only one night on this planet. She had a suspicion that it had helped her in some way. And she was grateful for it.  

"Have you've decided what to do next?"  

"I have."  

Sienna nearly dropped the droid in her hands, eyes wide and expectant. "Well!?" She exclaimed. She slapped her hand over her mouth, her cheeks and the tip of her ears turning red. "S... sorry, what I meant was, what is the decision you've come too?" She asked with false calmness. Anxiousness rolled off the woman in waves.  

Ostara raised an elegant brow.  

"There have been no traces of civilization. I believe we found a home and I believe it is perfect... it is far away from the Galra Empire at the edge of the known Universe, there is food aplenty, there are resources to help us rebuild and we can hide away safely."  She said honestly. Sienna seemed to melt into a pool of relief, her lips pursed and her brows pinched. She blinked rapidly, Ostara realized it was meant to fight off tears. 

"Five deca-pheobs, homeless and nomadic." Sienna sniffled. She shuffled on her knees and held the droid tightly, clinging it to her chest with all her might. Tears of joy streamed down her face as she bowed, her forehead nearly touching the blades of grass. "Thank you! Without you we don't know where we'd be!"  

Ostara took a sharp intake of air and reached out, grabbing the woman and using little force to sit her back up straight "Shhhhh. None of that now." She chided, like a mother gently reprimanding her child. "It was my mother who had provided for us, and back on Altea taking you and the others was the right thing to do. Do not bow to me, I am the same as you with the same wants and needs. Do not think me greater than you."  

Sienna scrubbed the tears from her face with the back of her hand. "There is something about you. Something  _special_  and I know it! It brings me joy to see that you are humble, I wasn't fond of nobles back on Altea. What makes you great is your altruism, my lady. You've done so much for us, you went to planets to get us supplies, tried to find us a new home and allies. And here we are...five deca-pheobs later. With a home and it's all thanks to you." 

Ostara bit her bottom lip, she found herself at a loss. There were so many others aside from herself to thank. Like Aegeus for starters, he also went out and did things for their people. Her mother for leaving the ship for them. She did not deserve such praise alone. Ostara inclined her head in acknowledgement, she was about to say more but Sienna stumbled to her feet.  

"I must tell Jorreth the news!" She was gone in a heartbeat, leaving Ostara with the rest of the droids.  

Sienna's dark head disappeared when she entered the pod, but soon laughter reached Ostara's sensitive ears. Happiness, pure and genuine. Ostara turned to the sky, the system's sun warming her face. Her eyes fluttered close and only one crystalline tear trailed down her face.  

 

* * *

 

 

Ostara was the last to leave the flight pod once they returned to the spaceship. She hardly had a chance to stand up straight when she was engulfed by strong arms and lifted her like nothing from the ground and spun her around the room. Familiar laughter rang out in her ears. "Aegeus!" She yelped. She struggled in his grasps, her arms neatly pinned to her sides. Her guard rested his cheek upon her head and rubbed vigorously, tangling her blond locks.  

"My lady, we were told that your mission was a success!" Izoren and his team followed up, keeping a safe distance from the still spinning Aegeus their amusement was clear on their smiling faces.  

"I- yes! Aegeus put me down!" She cried. She was dizzy when he planted her down on her feet. She took in a few deep breathes to battle the sudden nausea and patted his arm to silently greet him. When she felt somewhat normal again, she straightened. "Our planet was a success. No civilization, edible flora, resources, somewhere far away from the Galra. A perfect world to rebuild."  

"T-that is wonderful news!" Aegeus exclaimed. He was grinning, his brows high and his eyes wide. He was ecstatic.  

A round of cheers echoed throughout the room. The noise was so loud it seemed to have attracted the other ship's passengers. Myron was at the head of the group, cane in hand. He shot his son and daughter-in-law a toothless smile when his gaze fell on them. "Oh! My boy!" He shuffled towards them, arm outstretched. Jorreth met him halfway and embraced his father. Separating, Myron placed his aged hand on his son's cheek. "What's all the noise about, boy? I let you go on a mission and you are already having fun without your old man." He joked.  

"I would never, father!" Jorreth linked Myron's arm with his own and carefully led him through the team of volunteers. Ostara clasped her hands together when her comrade brought her father before her. He had aged more over the years, for his age he moved at a slower pace now from when she had first met him. He was delighted when he noted her presence.  

"Lady Ostara! A pleasure, you look as radiant as ever." Unhooking his arm form his son he reached out a trembling hand that she took hold of quickly. She held it gently between her own and gave a light squeeze.  

"Myron. You haven't aged a day; still handsome I see."  

Myron let out a harsh bark of laughter. "Oh, don't get me started young lady. Make my heart pound any further and I might meet my Maker sooner rather than later." The three of them chuckled together. Myron was the first to sober up "Now, tell me... what is all the fuss about?"  

Jorreth was quick to answer. "Oh father, you wouldn't believe! We have finally found it! A new home! Lady Ostara had confirmed it!"  

The old man was taken aback. "Is this true?"  

Ostara's nodded her head, "It is so." she confirmed. 

"Oh! Ancients be praised! Bless you, child!" Myron tugged her into a hug with a strength that surprised them both. He peered over his shoulder at the gathered survivors "Did you hear that!? We've found a new home!"  

Thunderous applause overtook the hanger bay. Alteans embracing one another and shaking hands. The children jumping, excited by the charged air from the adults. Kara among them, her hands clapping together and her infectious giggling made others around her smile.  

Myron towed her towards the doors, taking her somewhere. Her people had their hands out, their fingers brushing against her as she passed. Everyone trailed after them, soon all where on the bridge. The dais was clear as the people circled around it. All eyes were on her. Myron released her from his hold, his hand pushing lightly on the small of her back, encouraging. "Go, child. Take us home."  

Ostara's heart clenched. Taking a moment to compose herself she took a single step onto the dais. Everyone seemed to be holding their breath as Ostara's hands gingerly met the surface of the Teludav.  

"Aegeus, set the coordinates of our destination."  

Aegeus have her a shape salute. "Right away, my Lady!" Rushing over to the navigation console he typed away. The ship hummed as the power crystal came to life. The Teludavs began to turn a bright blue, it caused the children to gasp in awe.  

Ostara closed her eyes, channeling her magic into the ship.  

A light appeared into the void and expanded rapidly, a gate within time and space opening. Piloting the ship into the wormhole everyone watched in fascination as the storm within did little to harm the ship. The blue and white streams dazzled the Alteans with its power.  

When the trip was over, off in the distance was the magnificent blue and green planet.  

Ostara smiled as she opened her eyes, staring down at her people tenderly.  

"Welcome home." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for those who left kudos and some Hits! It makes me happy to know that people are viewing my story. Granted I hoped to see some comments for some thoughts and feed backs but I'm happy regardless that the story is being seen by others! I hope you've enjoyed this new chapter. 
> 
> -Reck

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading Everyone! I'd love to know what your thoughts were! So don't be shy to leave a review!


End file.
